My Angel
by Arete the Philhellene
Summary: Summery: Kagome is getting married to….INUYASHA! But their wedding turns out to be more then a fairytale…InuKag ONESHOT. AU..hints of MirSan also.AN: I hope you don’t hate this fic! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!


**Disclaimer: **I DO own InuYasha! Rumiko Thakahashi magically appears and beats Serenity to a pulp Okay, it was a lie, but it was funny!

**Summery:** Kagome is getting married to….INUYASHA! But their wedding turns out to be more then a fairytale…Inu/Kag ONESHOT. Slightly AU..hints of Mir/San also.

**A/N: **I hope you don't hate this fic! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!

Today was a special day. For…everyone. Today was the long awaited day when Kagome and InuYasha finally get married.

Slow music started to play. InuYasha waited eagerly, he hadn't gotten a glance at Kagome. He sighed deeply as he remembered their proposal.

Flashback 

Kagome sat on a rock beside the river the breeze playing with her raven black hair, her chocolate brown eyes soft and tender. Dressed in a light yellow sleeveless dress. Humming a song under her breath.

Soft breezes play across the field as I sit awaiting you.

Beloved

I sing as the song of bittersweet love

Awaiting my destiny

And as the birds hum the soft melody

I think my reason is finally clear

I've set my eyes on faith

InuYasha sat in a nearby tree where he secretly watched his lover. She sat there, looking peaceful, waiting for him. He wished that he chould sit here forever, watching her. But he had things to do, **important **things to do. He jumped down to the ground and started walking towards Kagome. As the distance between them shortened, he chould hear the song she was gently singing. If I chould only see you in a different way Where nothing in this world weighs 

You down

Then you whould beloved angel.

As the breezes softly play with the blades of grass

I sit here, singing of love

And as the birds hum the melody

As the skies dim

I see my angel walking towards me

It puts back together the pieces of my shattered heart

InuYasha listened to the song..he had never heard it before, nobody had…the melody was new, it was written by…her. It was the most beautiful song he had ever heard!

Kagome soon spotted him and waved. She was sitting on a rock, not just any rock, the same rock where his mother whould sit on while watching him play, sing him lullabies in the soft sunlight. Children laughed, happiness surrounded this place. This world was filled with sorrow, war and catastrophe. But it was quite here. Kagome chouldn't have picked a better spot.

Kagome started to get up, but InuYasha softly pushed her back down.

"Kagome, I asked you here today to to ask you something important," InuYasha said bravely.

"Of course, InuYasha! You can ask me anything," smiled Kagome and InuYasha smiled back.

"Anything?" he asked.

"YES! ANYTHING THAT CAN BE ASKED! GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" cried Kagome, annoyed, punching InuYasha playfully in the arm.

"Alright," said InuYasha. 'She is going to be so shocked..what if she refuses?' InuYasha pushed the thought out of his mind. Smiling at Kagome.

"Oh…my…god…" came out of her mouth as he kneeled down on one foot.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

The breeze played with Kagome's hair even more and the birds started to chirp. Almost as if this had all been rehearsed. Kagome looked stunning as she slowly nodded her head with a small, yet definitely joyful smile on her face. "Yes…in matter of fact I whould," she said softly.

**END FLASHBACK**

Slowly, Rin walked through the oaken doors, holding a basket of flower petals. She delightedly through rose petals around the aisle.

Following her, were Sango and Ayame, both in peach coloured dresses, each holding a rose to their chest.

Everyone waited, excitedly. Inuyasha stopped breathing as enthusiasm surged through his body. The music changed to "Here Comes the Bride".

Slowly, Kagome stepped outside, and InuYasha's jaw dropped open. It was like a fairy tale..a happy ending, but as we very well know, it's only the beginning.

Kagome's eyes shone like the sun, her hair was tied up but a few wisps left down to frame her face, her veil flowing behind her, she closed her eyes for every couple of strides then opened them again. Everyone watched in awe as they watched her slowly approach InuYasha, who looked like he had been hit in the head.

They exchanged vows, slipped rings on to each others fingers, heard the priest pray, then the moment everyone had been waiting for came: the kiss.

"You may kiss the bride!" The words pounded in his heart. He looked at Kagome, his angel.

They grew closer together and their lips touched. It turned as passionate as they whould allow it to turn infant of such a crowd.

Then holding hands, they walked out of the church at a slightly faster pace then the entrance. Climbing into the limo, they went to get their pictures taken before going to the reception.

Kagome smiled slightly as she gripped Rin's shoulders. Shippo, who had been Ring Boy, grinned widely at her, and then the two ran off towards Kohacku.

"They make the cutest couple," Sango sighed, as she glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha who had picked the park to take their pictures.

"Well, they were meant to be together," smiled Mirocku, who had been picked to be best man.

"To think, he almost married that Kikyo!" remembered Sango with a frown. "And she was two timing him with Naracku! Then she two timed HIM for Sesshomaru who got married to Kagura, then she got married to Naracku anyway's! And worst of all, the whole situation sounded like something you'd try to pull!"

"Now, now Sango! This isn't the place to go rambling on about something like that, it will set bad omens on their marriage….and…HEY!" Mirocku tried to reply.

"Well, it's true! Ok, their packing up, we got to go, or someone will take our seat in the limo!"

"Okay," said Mirocku running after her. When he chaught up ith her, he groped her. For which he got a slap that echoed around the park.

Later that evening, the reception was well under way, it was toast time.

"When you get such a good couple as Kagome and InuYasha, you never know how to put it into words. I've known InuYasha for a few years now, and those years have been filled with constant bickering, smart remarks, and dares which asked you to do the impossible. The day I heard InuYasha and Kagome were engaged, I was the happiest man on earth. Anyone who came upon these two knew that it was destiny that indeed brought them together, and they were meant to be together from the moments that they were born. Nobody can ever put love into words as Kagome can. As for InuYasha, nobody can ever eat as much ramen as he can. So raise your glasses to the perfect couple. May your days be filled with love that only you two can fill."

Everyone clapped, and raised their glasses.

Next Sango got up.

"The day I met Kagome, I knew that we whould be the best of friends. I don't know what possessed me to go and talk to her, I'll never know. All I know is that coming to her for an extra pair of pencil crayons was the best choice I ever made. Since then I've laughed my days away, and she has always been there to catch me when I fall, which I have been doing a lot, recently…I'm very clumsy, you see…but no matter how much of a fool I made of myself, she was always there. The day she met Inuyasha, I knew it was love at first sight. Even though it took a while, here we are, at their wedding, happiest as we've ever been. So may love always prevail, and good luck!"

Applause.

InuYasha smiled at his new wife. Kagome found herself smiling back at him. Slowly they walked to the limo that was waiting to drive them to the airport, hand and hand. They were starting a new life together, a life that they had long waited for.

Soft summer breezes

Plough through the fields

As I sit singing loves bittersweet song

As the birds hum the melody

As the sun rises

Signaling a new, dawning day

My beloved, my angel,

This day is for us to enjoy

The joys we've long waited for

Beginning a brand new life

As the sun reaches its peak,

I want to spend each day in your arms.

**End**

What do you think of it? I hope you like it!

InuYasha: Feh, I'm too emotional

Kagome: but I like you that way!

Serenity: I wanted it to be the dream wedding!

InuYasha: It wasn't a dream wedding, it was a nightmare!

Kagome: What do you mean?

InuYasha: I…umm

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Mirocku: Please review!

Sango: And hurry it up!

Mirocku: They whouldn't dare defy you Sango! **Gropes her**

Sango: WHY YOU! SLAP

Serenity: While the couples argue endlessly, will you PLEASE review?


End file.
